


The Amulet

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Samulet, Samulet Fix-It, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Chuck gives the brother’s some time to themselves while he goes to take a shower and Sam sees something he thought he would never see again.





	The Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I needed this.

Sam tilted his head back with a sigh, listening Chuck’s footsteps walking down the hall, towards the shower. He let his head fall into a hand for a moment before looking over to Dean, who was still seated in his seat, looking at the hallway that Chuck went. He watched as Dean got up from his chair before pausing, seemingly remembering something. He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar black cord and an amulet.

Sam’s throat went try as he saw that and he was up to his feet in an instant. “Dean, I-”

“How long?” Dean asked quietly, just looking at it. “How long have you had this?”

“Since after you threw it out.” Sam answered, just as quietly. Dean looked at Sam with a flicker of...something in his eyes. Dean looked back down at the amulet and before Sam could say or do anything, the black cord went over Dean’s head to the back of his neck and the amulet rested against his chest.

Sam felt his throat constrict and his eyes stinging at the familiar sight. It looked as if it had been there all along. He couldn’t move when Dean walked the short distance between them, he could only stare at him.

Arms wrapped around him, tugging into the warm body of his brother, his facing burying himself into Dean’s neck. Sam clung to Dean, trying to keep his tears at bay for as long as he can. 

“I’m sorry I did that, baby boy.” Dean told the other gruffly, voice thick with emotion. “I regretted doing that as soon as we drove away from that motel.”

Sam only clung tighter, feeling hot tears finally escaping his eyes. He felt Dean rubbing his back, humming that Hey Jude tune and all Sam wanted to do was laugh and cry all at the same time. It’s been a while since he heard it coming from Dean and it was like a breath of fresh air.

“I love you.” Sam mumbled against Dean’s neck and the older tightened his grip on Sam.

“Love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
